


Cadeaux d'Anniversaire

by macaruen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaruen/pseuds/macaruen
Summary: "A vision of cerulean blue, underneath the midnight sky."Where Marinette's presents for Adrien's thirty-five upcoming birthdays have been given to him in advance. Behind the scheme was Alya, done with Marinette not being able to actually express her feelings to the oblivious model. She would leave one present in his locker every week, a note attached to it - clues of who the gifts might be from.





	1. 00

**Author's Note:**

> cadeaux d'anniversaire means birthday gifts in french, just wanted to spice up the title.
> 
> this is the first time i'm actually writing something in general, so i hope this interests u! please let me know what u think, i'd appreciate it to receive a bit of criticism too!

"It's almost time for class. Students, please go back to your own seats." Ms. Bustier said, giving a sweet smile - a smile that everyone would compare to a mug of coffee since their mornings wouldn't be complete without it— especially that today was a Monday.

 

Everyone returned to their desks, most of them looking groggy— especially Marinette. She had been up all-night, fighting an akuma that miraculously appeared at two in the morning that disturbed almost all of the citizens in Paris. After purifying the akuma, she hadn't been able to go back to sleep at all. Marinette sighed, glancing at her wristwatch:  _7:52 AM._ She then looked at the seat in front of her, a frown planted onto her face. _He needs his beauty rest anyway_ , she thought. 

A few minutes passed and Adrien rushed into the classroom. As he closed the classroom door, the bell rang as if it was on cue. He murmured to himself. "Made it." as he panted, trying to catch his breath. The model greeted Ms. Bustier and went past to his seat and took off a cyan-colored beanie, dusting it off with his hands. Nino noticed that it was a new accessory and complimented the hat. Adrien smiled, as he handed it over to his seatmate.

 

The designer seated behind him squinted. The beanie looked exactly like the one she made for him for his sixteenth birthday next year. As Nino and Adrien was playing around with the beanie, she managed to take a closer look at the seams. Inside, it had a golden " _M_ " in an elegant cursive font. She was indeed sure that it was hers, since the watermark she stitches in all her works was clearly there.

 

"Where did you get this?" Nino asked, visibly amazed by the stitching. "Pretty rad, dude."

 

"I found it inside my gym locker last Friday..." he replied. As Adrien continued to go on his lore, Marinette couldn't even process what he said after him finding it in his locker. The girl was obviously confused, a thousand questions running in her head. How did it get to him? Does he know that it's from her? Did someone handed it to him?

 

Marinette shrieked. " _What!?_ "

 


	2. 01

**FOUR DAYS BEFORE**

_Four days before_

* * *

“Finally, finished!” Marinette exclaimed as she spin herself around in her chair to turn to Alya. The girls had been spending the entire afternoon working on their Science project which was due the next week— though they've finished almost immediately. The designer thought that she would finish Adrien's birthday present for his fifty-first birthday.

 

“What do you think?” she asked, holding up three tiny shirts woven from three balls of yarn she keeps in her drawer. One of the shirts even looked like the one Adrien usually wears to school— black with three colored stripes printed on the front.

 

Alya on the other hand was in the midst of writing another update to post on the _Ladyblog_ . She raised her head and tilted it to the side. “What are those supposed to be, girl?”

 

“Little tees for our little hamsters when we retire!” Marinette replied with a joyful tone in her voice.

 

Her best friend furrowed her eyebrows, still confused by Marinette. “How can you retire together if you haven't confessed to Adrien yet?”

 

The words that came out of Alya's mouth made her heart ache, she was indeed correct. Marinette was now able to talk to the model without her stuttering and eating up her words, but she still couldn't mister up the courage to confess her true feelings.

It's as if  the world is against them being together, against her pursuing her love for him— or maybe that's just what she thouggt it felt like. She put the three t-shirts down on her desk, standing up from her chair. The girl sighed as she glanced at the pictures of Adrien Agreste on her bulletin board. “I don't know...” she managed to say.

 

“I don't mean to be harsh to you, but you have to straightly tell him, girl. ASAP.” Alya pointed out, continuing to type on her phone.

 

Marinette bit her lip as a hundred different thoughts appeared inside her head as she took a seat beside Alya. “What if he rejects me? No, he'll reject me for sure. We won't have a pet hamster to dress, three children and live on an island– ”

 

“Woah girl, you're jumping to conclusions again. First of all, Adrien won't reject you, that's for sure.” Alya reassured her, placing her hand over her shoulder. “Nino and I have repeatedly told you that he _does_ like you. He's just... painfully unaware of it.”

 

Placing her head against Alya's shoulders, Marinette murmured. “You're just saying that to make me feel better.”

 

Alya chuckled, standing up from where she was seated and skipped towards Marinette's crate where she keeps all of the thirty-five—and counting—gifts she's prepared for Adrien's upcoming birthdays. She gazed at the box and an idea arised in her mind. “It's getting late, girl. I better go. I still gotta update the Ladyblog!” she gave a wink as she proceeded to climb out her hatch.

 

As soon as Alya was gone, Tikki flew towards Marinette who was now seated back on her chair— placing the little tees she had made inside a small, pink box. 

The kwami sat in front of her, right on top of the teenager's keyboard. “She's right, you know.” she said, grabbing a macaron from the plate beside her.

 

“About what?” 

 

“You can't keep giving him presents, Adrien's not going to take a hint from just that.” the kwami uttured, munching on the said macaron. “You have to confess, rejection or not.”

 

Marinette huffed back in her seat, crossing the both of her arms. A gust of wind blew in from Marinette's window, causing the aforementioned balls of yarn to fall off her table. The girl sighed, picking up the yarn one by one. “I just don't know, Tikki.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You don’t know?!” Nino blurted out, talking to Alya on the phone. “Unbelievable.”

 

“I know, I know.” Alya soughed. “I just can't stand watching them like this anymore.”

 

“There's a hundred other ways to help them get together, babe. But, this ain't it.”

 

 “Of course, this is it! I know you’d be lying if you told me that this isn't a genius plan I've thought of.” she snickered. “C'mon, babe.”

 

The DJ's cheeks immediately flushed into a crimson colour. Alya never fails to debilitate Nino with her endearing nicknames. He groaned. “... Fine then.”

 

“Yes! I love you!” she exclaimed— Nino could almost see her smile from the other side of the line.

 

“I'm just doing this because I love you and because Adrien is an idiot.” he retorted. “Just tell me what I have to do before I change my mind.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I change my mind.” Nino whispered, quickly resigning himself from the situation. The couple stood in front of the Dupain-Cheng family's home, also notoriously knowned as Paris' A-list bakery. The smell of freshly baked pastries filled the atmosphere even after the bakery has been closed since nine at night. 

 

Alya rolled her eyes, pulling the boy's shirt. “No, you're not. I didn't wake you up at two in the morning for nothing.” 

 

“Oh my God, be quiet.” he shushed, covering Alya's mouth. The girl snickered, finding Nino's distress rather adorable. He was in the midst of panicking, anxious of geting caught.

 

Taking off her backpack, she handed it over to Nino. She unzipped the front pocket of her bag, pulling out a thick coil of rope with a hook attached on one of the ends. Alya poceeded to unbind the rope, quietly humming a song to herself. Letting out a small smirk, she threw the rope, aiming to reach Marinette's balcony. Unbelievably enough, the hook effortlessly grasped onto the deck's handrail for the first try.

Nino watched all this in awe. He was certain that his girlfriend was out of her mind. “We're going to climb _that_?"

 

“We're superheroes, _babe_.” Alya made a sharp riposte, giving a light tug on the rope she threw to make sure of it's security— as if what they were doing wasn't already dangerous. The brunette then took a tight grip of the rope, beginning to climb up the building. “Leave our stuff down here, but make sure to bring the sack. We'll need that, love.” she stated as she followed with a wink.

 

Nino felt his pulse quicken. His girlfriend was lightly flirting with him as they were in the middle of breaking in someone's home. “I can't believe we're doing this.” he groaned as he followed the teenager.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The two managed to reach the top of the terrace— panting as they attempted to catch their breaths. “You'll stay here.” Alya stated as softly as possible.

 

The entrance to Marinette's room wasn't locked, making it a tad bit easier for Alya to leisurely climb down the hatch. She made her way inside her room, cautiously walking on her toes as tried not to crash into anything on the way. The girl's pink bedroom was known to have a lot of miscellaneous items scattered across her floor— especially that it's dark, it will be more likely for the brunette to slip on a banana peel.

 

As careful as she already was, Alya still happened to bump herself onto a corner of her desk. “Ouch.” she let out a whimper, rubbing her hip bone. The sound of a bed creaking was heard, along with Marinette groaning.

 

“Alya...?” a half-asleep Marinette rubbed her eyes, a groggy tone in her voice.

 

Covering her own mouth, Alya instantaneously running into a corner of the room, behind one of her mannequins. Thankfully, Marinette was still too sleepy to even think straight so she ended up plopping herself back to bed as Alya— more cautious than ever— made her way to Marinette's chest of presents. The gifts the designer had prepared for the boy were nothing too extravagant. Most of them were handwritten poetry, hand-sewn scarves and mittens and other unadorned items which made the gifts seem special. Taking out a seemingly large tote bag, she stuffed the items in by threes, refraining herself from making any sort of noise. Soon enough, the chest was empty and her tote bag was full. She even opened up her backpack to fit in more of the wrapped presents inside.

Successfully making it out back on the balcony, she met Nino's eyes who was trying his best not to fall into a deep slumber. "God, I thought you were... dead." he yawned in the middle of his sentence. "That is a _lot_ of pink wrapping paper." he points out, his eyes widened.

 

"Yup, and now we can proceed to phase two."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 "I still think this is awfully wrong." Nino shook his head, still conflicted with what they did the day before. "We could go to jail for this."

 

It was the next day, the rest of the students had already left for the day. The two teenagers decided to stay behind and wait by the locker room until Adrien leaves the scene. Not long enough, Adrien passed by the two, carrying a bag on his shoulder. 

 

"Coast is clear." the girl remarked, feeling quite confident about herself. Although the DJ found himself cringing at his girlfriend trying to act like a spy. 

 

They made their way to Adrien's locker, Nino holding Adrien's gift— supposedly for his next year's birthday. He then pulled out a pink sticky-note along with a black gel pen from the front pocket of his backpack. As this was going on, Alya removed a hair pin from her head and started to unlock Adrien's locker. "Are you sure you've never robbed someone else before?" he questioned, slightly concerned about this girl's possible criminal records.

 

"Nope. I haven't." Alya answered, successfully opening the locker door. "But you're doubtingly amazing at forging Marinette's handwriting, huh?"

 

"Shut up." Nino muttered. "What am I supposed to write again?"

 

Alya took a quick pause to think of a clue. "Would there be any chance for you to like blueberries?" she then replied, a giggle escaping her mouth.

 

"You're the most absurd person I've ever met."

 

"That's why you love me."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: i don't know if i should still continue this. should i? ):


End file.
